At present, an electronic apparatus is often equipped with a conventional display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic electroluminescent display, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc. When size of the electronic apparatus itself is limited (e.g., the electronic apparatus is a wearable electronic apparatus like a smart watch, smart glasses or an HMD (head-mounted display) device, if equipped with only a conventional display, usually its display area is quite small, only limited information can be displayed.
It is therefore desirable to provide a display device that can reduce the volume and weight of the display device, and distribute layouts of the respective components in the display device in accordance with human engineering so as to achieve an overlapped proper distribution, thus providing the user with more comfortable wearing experience.